The present invention relates to a backhoe and more particularly relates to a backhoe constructed such that its boom is movable to a transport position wherein it extends over a swing frame of the backhoe.
In order to shift the weight of a backhoe closer to its carrying vehicle so as to effect a more stable backhoe-carrying vehicle combination for transport, it is known to incorporate means in the backhoe structure for permitting the boom to be selectively swung towards the carrying vehicle beyond a normal fully raised working position. Heretofore, these incorporated means have included one or more of the disadvantages of being too complicated or of being arranged such that the center of gravity of the backhoe structure remains too high to obtain the stability desired.